


Control

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Self indulgent. My two favorites messing around. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Asher Mir (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is PORN WITHOUT PLOT. I realize I probably got a LOT of facts wrong when it comes to exo anatomy, as well as anything that has to do with Asher and his arm and the Vex and the Pyramidian.
> 
> I am still new to the Destiny fandom and I haven't had the chance to read all the lore yet. If you want to point out something I got wrong, please feel free to share and if possible, I will try to fix it in the story, but otherwise I don't really care enough, lol.
> 
> Don't like, don't read. Thanks guys :)

Asher Mir twitched again, the presence beside him both distracting and unwelcome. 

"Must you sit there? Of all the places on IO, you choose _right **here**_?"

Cayde-6, who was mindlessly flipping his gun around in his hand, looked over, as if just noticing the warlock. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm trying to work."

"Then...what's stopping you?"

"You! You are breaking my concentration."

Cayde blinked his bright eyes carefully and gave a small chuckle, mumbling under his breath: "Warlocks..."

"What was that?"

"Alright, I concede," He stood up and held his hands out in defense. "I'll leave you to your _work_."

Asher twitched at the sarcasm in the exo's tone, before grumbling to himself. "Hunters..."

"What about them?" Cayde asked, his cape flipping around with him. 

"I thought you were leaving."

"My ears were burning," He said. "Do you have a problem with hunters?"

"Do _you_ have a problem with warlocks?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Cayde admitted. "I find them stuffy and self-involved."

The warlock twitched again. "Is that so? Well, it just so happens that _I_ find hunters to be reckless, mindless, problematic little- what are you doing?"

Cayde, who was now inches from Asher's face gave a small smirk. "Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

"What?" Another twitch, but this one was different. "Don't be ridiculous. You were just insulting me, so I insulted you and now-"

"And now's the part I tell you that although I find you incredibly annoying-"

" _ME?_ "

"- I've always found that arm of yours pretty hot."

Asher blinked carefully. "Now, Cayde..."

The exo pressed his lips to Asher's, ultimately shutting him up. Cayde attempted to steady the aged warlock as he struggled against his hold slightly, before finally relaxing. 

When they broke apart, Asher's forehead was creased with concern. "Cayde-6, please consider the consequences of what you're thinking about doing."

The exo rolled his eyes. "It's really not that big a deal."

"I am an old man who has dedicated the rest of his life researching the Pyramidian and it's many enemies. I have no time to indulge in anything else, especially nothing that is "not a big deal". He sighed, finally pulling himself from Cayde's hold completely. "Now if you'll excuse me, _hunter_..."

"Asher, wait!" The exo tried, grabbing for the warlock's right arm. 

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY ARM," He shouted, yanking himself back, watching as the Vex hand twitched uncontrollably before finally relaxing. 

"A-Asher, I'm sorry," Cayde tried, clearly freaked out of his robot skin. Asher Mir was known for his outrageous behavior, as well as his unexpected outbursts, but he'd never seen him so freaked out before. "I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did," Asher seethed. "You did mean to. By being here of all places, you meant to. Now for the last time, _I am **busy**._ Please go and annoy some other planet with your unfathomable presence."

The warlock bent over his work station and shut his eyes, attempting to steady his breathing. He listened gratefully as Cayde's footsteps moved away. When he opened his eyes again, he was only half-surprised to hear the exo's voice still a few feet away.

"Tell me about your arm."

"I'd rather not."

"Asher...?"

The awoken sighed and lifted his head. He looked over at the arm in question, turning it back and forth in front of him. "It's Vex technology. I woke up in the Pyramidian, after my fireteam had perished, and found this has been surgically attached to my body during my stasis."

Another sigh as he brought it back down. "I can _feel_ it - the technology - making its way into my bloodstream. It...speaks to me, sometimes."

Cayde's brow rose in surprise.

"I can't always understand it, but in those times especially...it...it almost... _beckons_ me back into the Pyramidian. And each time, it's...harder and harder to stay away."

"Asher, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

The warlock held up a hand to quiet the exo. "It's no matter." He cleared his throat. "I...need to get back to work."

After a moment, Cayde spoke up. "No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No. No work," Cayde carefully slid himself between the awoken and his research technology. "You need to relax."

"I don't have _time_ to relax," Asher sneered. "I'm very-"

"Busy, yeah, you've mentioned that." He placed a finger on his chin and tapped, thinking. "Alright, how about this? You take care of _your_ work, and _I_ will take care of _you_."

"And how do you propose you're going to-" Asher stopped short, barely registering the small smirk on Cayde's face before he fell onto his knees before him.

"What do you think you're doing, hunter?"

"Don't worry about me," Cayde replied, trying to find the easiest way to move Asher's robes away from his crotch. "You just worry about your "work"."

Twitch. "How can I possibly work when you're...oh! _Oohhh..._ "

"Well, that was easy," Cayde chuckled, his hand running over Asher's barely clothed crotch again. "Or should I say **hard**?"

"This is not at all appropriate," Asher managed to mumble between another moan. "What if someone sees us?"

"You expecting a lot of visitors today?" Cayde smirked up at him, the palm of his hand rubbing the still covered area. 

"I wasn't expecting to see _anyone_ today."

"And you're complaining?" He asked, finally freeing Asher's cock from his undergarments. Cayde was delighted to find it the same color as the awoken's skin, only slightly pinker tinged at the base and tip.

The warlock let out a choked gasp as his member made contact with the cool air and huffed harshly when Cayde's equally cool hand wrapped around the base. "Y-yes. I'm ver...very busy."

"Hmm..." Cayde nodded, his piercing eyes focusing carefully on Asher's cock. "Well, I wish I could help, but I've got my own work to do."

Then before Asher realized what was happening, the exo had him halfway down his robot throat.

"Son of a Vex..." He groaned loudly, holding onto his computer for dear life.

It was different, it was awkward. But boy, did it feel good. It was almost as if Clovis Bray had planned his design choice of a exo's mouth and jaw to work with such activities.

Which was incredibly preposterous when Asher thought about it, but he couldn't really process any other explanation, as Cayde took him completely into his mouth again. 

With no gag reflux, the hunter was able to easily keep him there, straight down his metal throat and begin to suckle him teasingly. 

Asher groaned, grabbing the top of Cayde's hood tightly with his Vex arm and, without thinking about it, began to gently hump the exo's face. After a moment, he froze and muttered an apology.

When he attempted to let go of a Cayde's hood and pull away, however, the hunter grabbed his wrist and held him there. Asher twitched at the gesture, but he didn't freak out or pull away this time.

Cayde looked up at the warlock, his usually bright eyes now dim and slightly hazy. He then pulled his hand away from atop his head and grabbed at the outer part of each of Asher's thighs.

The warlock gave a small, questioning tilt of his head, watching Cayde carefully, as the hunter then squeezed his thighs and began moving his head so he was now deepthroating him. 

Asher moaned as the exo pulled out about an inch, before swallowing him whole again. He continued this about five or six times, Asher becoming a bumbling mess above him. Sometime during all of this, Asher's hand finally fell from Cayde's head, causing the exo to abruptly stop.

He chuckled at the annoyed groan that came from Asher when he finally pulled away.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The warlock's face grew red from both anger and embarrassment. He frowned. "Do you really intend to stop there?"

"Of course not," Cayde answered. "I'm not an ass."

Asher let out an amused huff.

"I just figured you'd want to do what you were doing before."

"What? _Working_?"

Cayde smirked, before grabbing hold of Asher's Vex arm again, it slightly spasming in the hunter's grasp, and placing it on top of his hood again. The fingers on Asher's robot hand instinctively grabbed hold of the fabric, as if they belonged there and yanked, bringing Cayde's metal lips to his still very hard cock. The exo laughed, giving the member a gentle lick. 

"I mean," He said, continuing his thought from before. "Fucking my face." He then placed his hands behind his back and touchlessly swallowed Asher's length, giving the warlock complete control over what happened next. 

Asher licked his lips and gave a tentative hump against Cayde's face. The hunter moaned in response and turned his gaze upwards, looking directly at him.

The warlock held eye contact with the exo and pushed forward again, loving the feel of Cayde's soft inner mouth plates hugging his cock. 

He continued to grind against the hunter's face at a gentle speed, turning away from his intense stare to throw his head back and moan loudly. 

He only looked down again when he started to feel movement from below. Cayde's head hadn't moved from it's staring position, but one of his hands had left the back of his body. It was now at his front, pulling and yanking on his own, equally hard, equally blue, cock. 

Asher huffed out something that was between a laugh and a groan. He _would_ get off to this. "Fucking hunters..."

Cayde frowned around the cock in his mouth and sucked harshly, causing Asher to cry out and thrust forward again.

The movement coupled with Cayde's sucking caused something deep within Asher to suddenly break free. He was close, so very close. So deliciously, amazingly close...

Asher's pupils darkened. The grip on Cayde's hood tightened and the warlock's thrusts suddenly weren't so gentle anymore. He began pounding the exo's face relentlessly. The hunter tried to keep up, grabbing at Asher's legs to give himself some sort of leverage. 

He suddenly hoped Asher would finish soon, or he might actually have damage to his throat. And that was not exactly something he would want to explain when getting it repaired. 

The reckless pounding continued a few times more before Asher let out a hearty groan and emptied himself down Cayde's throat, the exo swallowing it all willingly.

The warlock breathed heavily as he pulled out, his vision gradually returning.

"Damn, Asher," Cayde said, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, as he finally stood up on shaky legs. He leaned back against Asher's work station, attempting a brief rest. "Not that I'm complaining but that was...intense. Never thought you'd be into something like that."

His voicebox sounded rough, more static than usual. He must have done some serious damage to it.

"Cayde, I am so sorry," Asher tried, reaching for the exo's throat. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," He said, brushing him off. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Alright, well..." Asher stuttered. "Can I at least...return the favor?"

"No need," Cayde chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got off just shortly before you did."

He looked down at the exo's crotch area, his member already back in his pants where it belonged, but the front of his pants were slightly stained from his release.

"Hunters..."

Cayde tilted his head in amusement, then ever so gently pulled Asher's face towards his, and gave him a long kiss, very intentionally making sure Asher could taste him on his silicone tongue.

Then he pulled away and looked down at Asher's - still exposed and already half-hard again - cock.

He smirked. "Warlocks..."

Then with one final squeeze to the blue member and a quick peck on blue lips, Cayde flipped his cape over his shoulder and headed towards his ship parked just a bit aways.

Asher watched him fly off into space and then some moments after, before remembering that he was still out and very, _very_ exposed.

He tucked himself away again, with quite a bit of effort, as he was already quite hard again, and slouched over his work station.

He tried to think back on his last moments with Cayde, when they both presumably reached their peak. But it was as if it didn't happen. A blank spot in his short-term memory. 

It wasn't hard to realize what had happened. His mind had been taken over by the Vex technology that was slowly taking over his body. 

The memory was gone, but the feeling was still there. And what he had felt, felt _very good_.

His Vex arm reached down and rubbed harshly against his crotch area, his cock just begging to be free once more.

"Don't worry, little friend," He muttered, half to himself, half to the voices. "You'll have your chance again with him. I'll make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty...so the ending went a little darker than I intended, lol. I'm not really sure where I was going with that. I just assume the Vex that is infecting Asher's system just...couples well with Cayde, because he is an exo. And maybe it makes them/him [feel] more powerful, idk.


End file.
